


Change

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape had grown up poor and had gleaned certain habits, such as keeping a look out for discarded change. So it was hardly questionable that he would notice and retrieve the galleon that had fallen lay on the ground near the staff exit of Saint Mungo Hospital of Magical Medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

They tried dating out side of their trio a few times, each time it had been an unmitigated disaster. Once Hermione caught an awful case of crabs, another time Harry hated the hot little blonde that gave the most riveting blowjobs –during this time he learned that his cock could be used as an effective and quite pleasurable gag and Ron was _always_ appalled by his suitor’s lack of quidditch knowledge. It was apparent no one would ever measure up, the three of them were only compatible with each other.

It was a welcome revelation. Harry was relived that he wouldn’t loose his best friends to their partners or whatever family they would have in the long run. His fear of abandonment had never left him, even after all these years. Hermione felt the more relaxed; she didn’t have to hold her tongue or dress provocatively to keep the interest of her men. She could be as bookish and opinionated as she wanted to be and they wouldn’t think any less of her for it. Ron was for the first time ever satisfied, not one of his brothers could lay a claim on either of his partners, Harry and Hermione had always and would always be his.

As good as a threesome sounded it had its difficulties. One of them being, they all led separate lives now. Harry kept to the muggle world writing articles about the different places in the world he visited for a travel magazine. Ron was busy acting as ambassador for the Ministry of Magic’s games and Sports division. And Hermione worked valiantly as head of the research department of Saint Mungo Hospital of Magical Medicine. Though they all came back to the same home it was difficult to be together at the same time.

“What ever happened to your DA galleons?” Hermione asked one night over dinner. “We could set them up as port keys. When we’re all in the same area, or want to go home for a quickie we get here instantly.

The boys demonstrated their appreciation of that marvelous idea all night long, in varying positions.

\----  
Severus Snape had grown up poor and had gleaned certain habits, such as using a teabag twice before discarding it, reusing everything as often as possible and only discarding it when there was nothing else it could be used for and keeping a look out for discarded change. So it was hardly questionable that he would notice and retrieve the galleon that had fallen lay on the ground near the staff exit of Saint Mungo Hospital of Magical Medicine.

The Potion Master’s fingertips touched the cool metal of the coin and suddenly he felt the sharp pull behind his stomach. The pressure and the spinning had caught Severus off guard but his time as a spy had made him able to weather any surprise with dignity. Well most surprises, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this.

Sure the members of the Hogwarts staff had placed their bets [“thirty says Weasley will end up with Granger.” “No, Weasley and Potter, those two always have been attached at the hip.” “Potter pays more attention to Granger than any other girl, they’ll pair off.”] No one had laid money on this possibility.

Granger knelt up with her knees splayed wide her back arced and jaw loose as she reveled in the sensations. Her chest heaved and her fists were curled into her hair as she gyrated and pushed her hips as much as she could moaning, “Oh, oh, oh, oh”.

 _‘Apparently_ ’ Snape thought cynically. ‘ _Potter did excel in something besides flying and causing trouble’_.

It was Potter who was wringing the throaty moans from the young woman. His head was under her, his arms wrapped around her thick thighs steadying her as he worked his tongue into her and wriggled it lewdly. His short blunt nails dug into her skin and brought forth little purple bruises.

Snape continued to watch, he knew he should leave but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around, or to appartate. He swallowed thickly and gathered his conviction, determination only to have it dashed as Weasley joined the party. Severus had always been partial to red head, regardless of gender but there was something more with the youngest Weasley son.

That something may have been the way his muscles rippled and shifted under his skin as he prowled across the room to the bed. Or it could have been the way he had so matter-of-factly seated himself on Potter’s cock. There was also the distinct possibility that it was the way that large freckled hand rested possessively on granger’s neck before drawing her down with all the authority of a deity to his large upstanding cock.

What ever it was, Severus kept his dark eyes focused on the triad and steadily ignoring his shortness of breath or the dull ache of his own member. Or tried to ignore it rather, his hand had apparently forged a pact with his penis and was working its way under the thick black robes to grab a hold of it’s comrade.

Weasley’s smooth back and forth movements seemed to be engineered so that he was either filled or was filling. Granger bobbed back and forth at a frantic pace eager for the taste of the red head while not wanting to break contact with that thick and blessedly flexible tongue that was, at that moment, torturing her with languid and uneven licks. Potter was a groaning, hissing mess; he tried to focus on his lingual task but the heat and tautness of Weasley’s ass proved to be too much of a distraction. He kept lapsing into fits of parcel tongue only to have granger press her cunt into his face, a reminder to stay on task.

As the movement pace escalated the air in the room grew thick and breaths became desperate pants.

–in the end all four came, but only one left.


End file.
